Hadaff Scandal
The is by far the most contrevorsial topic of its time as it caused the UGI to break ties with the UGF after 70 years of being apart of the UGF on provisional terms. Causes An already contrevorsial senator from the planet Epsilon Erandi accused the UGI of war crimes and should be declared war on however the rest of the senate refused to listen to the Senator as the UGI was one of its biggest military assets. The senator continued the bombardment of libel and lies that he was spreading around. His biggest claim was that the UGI was secretly planning the destruction of Unitas as he had doctored proof. Several hundred warships entered UGI space and opened fire upon the UGI Carpathian Shipyards. After the invasion was quelled the UGI broke all ties with the UGF and claimed that if any UGF vessel enters UGI space ever again, they will unleash their full military power on the galaxy. A Military Advisor on the UGF War Council started making scenarios of the possible war, and concluded if UGF vessels entered UGI Space a war more devastating than the Corporate War would ensue as the UGI's technological level nearly tripled since the Corporate war. Outcomes The UGF lost nearly 2/3rds of its entire military power from the UGI that willingly and in good conscience gave to the UGF, but Senator Hadaff forcing UGI's hand it took all of Erex Malren's power and political weight to not go to war with the UGF. It would take another 8 years for the UGF and the UGI to be able to even have diplomatic talks of renewal of an alliance. The talks would last for 1 year and finally the UGI allowed the alliance but Hadaff was to be given the UGI. He would later be executed publically on every UGF viewing device on grounds of libel, and breach of confidence as Hadaff had knowledge of UGI as he was the official UGF liason to the UGI. Uranian Outcome Following UGI secession from the UGF the Uranians were targeted next by Senator Hadaff to which the Uranians seceded from the UGF this however crippled the UGF as nearly what remained of their military was after the UGI seceded was reduced by nearly 9/10ths of its size. The Uranians Also created a Uranian Border which claimed that anyone who wished to flee or to join could come over, however, any military vessels would not only be shut down but a New Repulse Field would be created making it impossible to enter their space. Unlike the UGI who returned into alliance with the UGF after nine years and the excution of Senator Hadaff, The Uranians would not rejoin for nearly 400 years. This intiated a Cold War between the UGF and the Uranians with the latter creating a build up of ships and technologies rapidly dwarfing many other technologies and fleets in the galaxy. In this time The Uranians began to conquer nearby galaxies. By the end of the Cold War the Uranians controlled over 6.8 nearby galaxies. Category:Scandals